Human
by voiddunbar
Summary: “A soulless monster is what you are and I, I'm only human. [Damon x Oc]
1. 01

Saraya watched as her luggage was pulled towards the Lockwood's mansion while she stayed lock in her mother's car.

"Saraya get out of the car." Her mother, Jackie pleaded as she stared at her frowning daughter behind the car window.

"I am not staying here." Saraya stated not sparing her mother a second glance as she picked up her phone.

"Saraya, please you know this is the only place we could go." Jackie tried reasoning, she too wasn't thrilled by the idea of staying with the Lockwood's but Saraya's father was not going to give them back the house.

"We could've stayed at Elena's." Saraya mumbled

"Okay, you know what?" Jackie glared at the side of Saraya's head "You don't want to stay? Fine! Try convincing your dad to take you in."

Saraya puffed out a breath before swallowing her pride reaching for the car lock, pulling it open. Seconds later Jackie opened the door causing the night air to blow against her once warm skin. Jackie sighed crouching down as Saraya stayed sitting in the car staring ahead.

"How could he do this?" Saraya asked softly glancing at her mother who grimaced at her daughter's distraught tone.

"I don't know baby, I don't know." Jackie answered truthfully "Look, we're only staying for a few days until my boss gets me my money then we can rent a little apartment, okay?"

Saraya stayed silent before nodding slowly "Okay."

"Just don't interact with Tyler, I know you still want to kill him. I do too but we know we can't." Her mother's word caused her to grimace at the thought of seeing her ex Tyler yet she couldn't fight the smile at what her mother revealed. "Now let's not keep princess Carol waiting." Jackie whispered

"I still don't know why you're friends with her." Saraya chuckled softly

"I ask my question that every time we converse." Saraya laughed at her mother's serious words before she turned getting ready to step out of the car. Jackie stood to her feet giving Saraya room to stand.

The teen girl stepped out of the car before shutting the door grabbing her mother's hand, making their way up the concrete path towards the house.

"Saraya, haven't you grown." Carol said smiling at the tall girl yet secretly judging her appearance. Saraya was dressed in jeans shorts, a white tank top and her converse. There was no need for her to dress up unless she wanted to look pretty when her dad kicked them out.

"It's so wonderful too see you Jackie." Carol continued hugging Saraya's mother briefly

"Thank you for taking us in on such short notice." Jackie extended her gratitude as Carol stepped aside gesturing them in.

"When you called saying Jon was taking the house, I couldn't possibly let you and Saraya stay on the streets now could I?" Carol pretended to be sympathetic though she was judging both women beneath her smiles. If she could've said no she would've, Tyler was still fawning over Saraya has she had found out earlier this week when she found a picture of the teenage girl on his bedside table but seeing as she was suppose to be the mayor's wife and Jackie's friend she said yes. "Dinner will be ready in a few, i'll get one of the maids to show you to your rooms."

"I won't be staying for dinner." Saraya spoke up. The less time she spent in this place the better. "I'm meeting with Elena."

"Oh." Carol said before moving to call a maid.

"What do you mean you're not staying for dinner? I thought you'd have my back." Jackie said narrowing her eyes at her daughter.

"Good afternoon ladies, I'm suppose to escort you to your rooms." The elderly lady stated politely, Saraya met the brown eyes of the maid whose whitening hair was pulled away from her slightly wrinkling face.

"I'm definitely not staying." Jackie nodded at Saraya's words understanding why her daughter refused to spend any extra time here. "I'll unpack for you, be back before eleven." Jackie stated handing to keys to Saraya who gratefully took it before walking back out the door.

The drive towards the grill was a fast one in Saraya's opinion because has soon as she was in the car she was parking in the lot of the infamous Mystic Falls Grill.

A sigh left her lips as she secured the silver car before walking toward the entrance pulling the door to the restaurant open. It still held the same vibe it did before, teenagers were loitering around, whether it be playing pool or just catching up in a booth. Saraya wordlessly pulled out her phone calling Elena.

"Saraya?"

"The one and only." Saraya laughed "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to the Grill why?"

"Never mind call me when you get a booth and you're not too busy, I need to talk to you." Saraya smirked to herself

"Is everything okay?" Elena asked alerted

"Of course just call me okay?"

"Okay, bye."

"Raya?" She had just ended the call when she heard the familiar voice, turning around she offered a small smile.

"Matt,"

"I didn't know you were coming back." Matt said briefly hugging the brunette

"I didn't either." She mumbled before waving Matt off once he raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm sorry... About what happened." Matt apologised yet again.

"For what?" Saraya asked confused

"For what Vicki and Tyler did." Matt clarified

"It wasn't your fault." Saraya smiled thinly rubbing her hands together

"I know, I just feel like I should apologize on behalf of Vicki."

"She should be apologising, not you but I appreciate it." Saraya said before getting ready to bid Matt goodbye.

"You might probably wanna wait until I leave before you go further." Matt said scratching the back of his neck nervously, Saraya groaned audibly as realization set in.

"Thanks for the heads up." Saraya breathe before turning back to pull the door open, stepping out into the night air.

"Who was that?" Tyler asked as he approached Matt who turned around to meet the gaze of his best friend

"Some girl who needed directions." Matt shrugged, Tyler raised an eyebrow before stepping around Matt pulling the door open despite Matt's protest.

"Raya?" Tyler called as he caught sight of the girl who was just about to enter the car. Saraya froze closing her eyes as she fumed at herself for being slow.

Matt stepped out behind Tyler puffing out a breath as he caught Tyler staring at Saraya. He knew that Tyler was nowhere near over her but he also knew Saraya wasn't going to forgive him that easy if at all.

"Saraya?" Tyler called yet again. Saraya inhaled deeply before turning around scowling at the boy.

"What?"

"I didn't know you were coming back." Tyler breathe walking towards Saraya despite knowing that the girl could lash out at any moment but he knew he'd take every hit, he deserved it for hurting her.

Saraya bit her tongue reminding herself that she was staying in his house for a few days for her and her mother's sake of she decided to try and be civilized though the urge to claw out his eyes were growing by the second. "It wasn't planned."

"I missed you." Tyler admitted softly going against the asshole image he had created for everyone else to see. Matt wanted to call out to Tyler, warn him to not go any closer but he instead made his way towards his car, he was more than prepared to hear the news that Tyler was killed at the hands of Saraya.

"I bet you did." Saraya remarked sarcastically closing the car door seeing as there was no need to hide now.

"I'm sorry Saraya," Tyler apologized burying his hands in the pocket of his jeans staring into the eyes of his first love.

"You're not sorry Tyler."

"I am-" Tyler started

"You're not!" Saraya exclaimed cutting him off "If you were you wouldn't have slept with her again. Maybe I could've found it in my heart to forgive you if it was once but it wasn't, the least you could do is be honest with me."

"I messed up, I know that-"

"Good then you probably know that there is no chance in hell i'm forgiving you." Saraya pushed pass Tyler who hurriedly grasped her hand causing her to halt in her tracks and turn to face him, her eyes narrowed to a deadly glare.

"Sar, please."

Saraya roughly tugged her hand from his grip refraining from slapping him turning to walk back towards the Grill not sparing Tyler a second glance.

Tyler inhaled deeply as he watched her disappear through the doors, he ran a hand over his face before making his way towards his car. He'd try to get her to forgive him soon, but right now he had to be at his family dinner which he was already late for.

Saraya gripped the glass filled with coke tightly as her anger got the best of her. Sure she still had small, microscopic feelings for Tyler but she knew there was no future for both of them, he ruined that the night he let Vicki get under him. She knew that moving away would put strain on there relationship but she didn't think he'd cheat, they had planned the summer before she left. They were so in love that they were sure everything would work out, sadly to Saraya it seemed the love was one sided.

"Any tighter and it just might break." At the cool voice she turned her head to the source of the voice instantly biting on her lower lip to suppress a gasp.

The devastatingly handsome man offered her a crooked smile as his eyes danced with amusement. Saraya stared into his blue eyes that in her opinion were the bluest she had ever seen.

"I'm sensing trouble in paradise." Damon smirked

"Paradise is too nice of a word." Saraya grimaced

"I'm a very good listener." Damon smirked eyes not straying from the brunette's face who sat beside him

"Too bad i'm not a good talker." Saraya smiled slightly as did Damon.

"I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore." The older man introduced offering his hand out palm facing the ceiling. Saraya hesitantly rest her hands in his

"Saraya Gilbert." She muttered her voice airy, Damon raised an eyebrow but pulling the back of her hand to his lips leaving a small kiss to her knuckles before releasing her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." His smirk widened as Saraya's eyes grew wide.

"You too."

"I don't recall ever seeing you around here." Damon spoke up taking a sip of his bourbon.

"I just moved back." Saraya said softly mesmerized as his lips fold against the rim of the cup. Damon caught sight of this and chuckled to himself once he lower the glass from his lips.

'Funny girl.' He thought

"I'm guessing your new too? I'd remember seeing you." Saraya smiled slightly though her cheeks told a different story.

"I moved back too." Damon shrugged

Saraya glanced back at the door grinning widely once she saw Elena enter the cafe with whom she presumed was her boyfriend as she had only met him once and she was a sobbing mess.

"I have to go but I'll see you around?" Saraya asked hopefully while sliding off the stool

"Trust me you will." Damon smirked

Saraya nod her head slightly before bidding the stranger one last goodbye before she rushed towards her cousin.

"Elena!" At the familiar voice Elena turned in the direction of the voice only getting to see a brown streak of hair before hands wrapped around her.

"Saraya? Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Elena asked excitedly hugging her cousin back tightly.

"Drama later, hug me tighter." Saraya smiled squealing loudly, alas the two pulled apart grinning widely at each other.

"I can't believe you're here, I didn't think you'd even cone back! How long are you staying?" Elena rambled forgetting that Stefan was stand in behind her

"The period of my stay is indefinite. It's probably permanent this time." Saraya shrugged "I promise I'll tell later but right now I do believe there is someone you'd like me to meet."

"Oh right," Elena mentally slapped herself for her forgetfulness as she turned around grabbing Stefan's hand tugging him forward "Stefan this is my cousin Saraya, Saraya this is my boyfriend Stefan."

"Nice to meet you," Stefan offered a kind smile shaking her hand

"Nice to meet you, again." Saraya laughed "I was the sobbing girl in Elena's room a few weeks ago."

"Oh right," Stefan laughed

"So tell me Elena how is everything, I mean I could guess but that would be like comparing apples to passion fruit." Elena blushed narrowing her eyes at Saraya who shrugged

"Sometimes you make me rethink my love for you." Elena mumbled

"Too bad you're stuck with me."

Unedited


	2. 02

Saraya groaned as she heard a knock at her temporary bedroom door. She rolled over in the canopy bed swinging her foot to dangle off the edge, before standing to her feet moving towards the door.

She pulled the door open eyes narrowing when she met Tyler's gaze "What?"

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Tyler informed, Saraya nod her head before moving to close the door.

"Wait," Tyler's voice caused her to stop her movements as she met his eyes expectantly "I'm sorry about what your dad did."

"I've learned to not expect much from the male population." Saraya shrugged "And I don't want your pity."

Carol silently made her way up the staircase as she was wondering what was taking Tyler so long to come down.

"But still you don't deserve that."

Carol paused at her son's words staring as he stood outside the door of Saraya's bedroom. A pregnant pause passed before she heard Saraya's reply.

"I'll be down in a few." The soft closing of the door filled the silence as Tyler still stood facing the closed the door.

"Tyler,"Carol called sternly catching his attention

"Yeah?" He answered moving towards his mother glancing back at the door.

"Do you not remember what I told you?"

"I still don't get the big problem." Tyler groaned already knowing his mother didn't approve of his relationship with Saraya.

"She ended whatever you two had, get over it." Carol harshly stated narrowing her eyes

"I love her," Tyler mumbled feeling his cheeks burn from his confession to his mother.

"Stop fooling yourself, if you loved that girl you wouldn't have slept with that Donavon girl." Carol glared

"Vicki was a mistake-"

"A mistake you tried to parade around with like she was your girlfriend?"

After her words a silence fell among the two before they heard the door down the hall open revealing a well awake Saraya. Her brown hair was now in pigtails, her sleep wear was replaced by an oversized T-shirt and denim jeans. Her book bag was slung casually over her shoulder as she approached the two smiling politely "Good morning Mrs. Lockwood, Tyler."

"Good morning Saraya," Mrs. Lockwood smiled thinly "Are you staying for breakfast?"

"No, I should probably get started on the walk to school." Saraya walked pass the two moving towards the spiral staircase that led to the first floor.

"I could give you a ride." Tyler offered to which Saraya snorted glancing over her shoulder.

"No thank you."

"Hi mom," Saraya smiled taking the twenty her mother stretched towards her "Bye mom."

"I have news when you get back!" Jackie called "Love you!"

"You too,"

As she stepped through the front door the sun immediately kissed her skin causing a smile to light up her features. Despite having to stay with the Lockwoods she couldn't deny that she was sort of happy to be back, Elena and Stefan had been fun to hang with last night though meeting the handsome stranger was the highlight of her night. She hummed softly as she got off the Lockwood's property and on her way to school, she could've easily asked Elena to pick her up but she didn't want to be a bother.

She wrapped her arms tightly around her body as she glanced around the partially crowded street, Mystic Falls was a fairly small town so there wasn't much to see.

The honk of a horn pulled Saraya from her gazing as she turned to glance over her shoulder.

"Fancy seeing you here." Saraya laughed as she met Damon's gaze as he took off his sunglasses

"I could say the same for you, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're stalking me." Saraya said her tone playful

"You have no idea." Damon drawled smirking "Do you need a ride?"

"No it's okay, thank you though." Saraya smiled politely. Sure Damon was drop dead gorgeous but she didn't know anything about him so the stranger danger saying applied to him.

"Scared I'll kidnap you?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow "Don't worry I save the kidnappings for the first date."

Saraya found herself snorting at his words which inwardly caused her to smack herself. Her cheeks immediately reddened as Damon chuckled.

Saraya glanced down at the time on her phone before meeting Damon's waiting gaze "I think I'll take that ride."

She walked towards his car slowly opening the passenger door before sliding in buckling her seatbelt. She turned her head slightly meeting the blue eyes of Damon who was staring at her though his eyes seemed distant.

"What?"

"You remind me of someone." He mumbled clearing his throat before turning his gaze back to the road before shifting the car into drive, pulling away from the curb.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself last night, even when you were staring at me."

Saraya chose to ignore his statement about the stark though her cheeks gave away her embarrassment. "Elena and Stefan are good company."

"A total contrast to his uptight behavior at home." Damon rolled his eyes

"What do you mean?" Saraya asked confused

"I'm his older brother."

"He didn't mention you." Saraya mumbled confused

"He doesn't like to brag." Damon offered a crooked smile as they pulled up towards the school.

"Thanks," Saraya smiled blowing out a breath reaching for the door handle

"Please, let me." Damon smirked before exiting the car jogging towards the passenger side pulling the door open extending his hand out to Saraya.

There was no way Damon was going to miss a chance of Stefan or Elena seeing him and Saraya together, he wanted them to realize that it is very easy for him to just grab her and snap her neck or just simply drain her of blood.

"Thank you," Saraya beamed grinning up at the raven haired beauty.

"You're very welcome Saraya."

Saraya shivered at the sound of her name leaving his lips, the same lips that she dreamt about last night. He lifted the hand he still held courtesy of helping her out of the car before yet again raising it to his lips leaving a no the chaste kiss on her knuckles.

Tyler brows furrowed as he stepped out of his car watching the interaction between Saraya and the weird, older, sketchy Salvatore.

He watched as he raised her hands towards his lips, he watched as her lips parted as her eyes stayed locked with the Salvatore man.

"Tyl-" Matt stopped talking as he looked in the direction Matt was staring, he glance back at Tyler who was shaking in anger, his hands balled into fists as his eyes narrowed on the man who seemed to take an interest in the girl he loves.

"Guess the Salvatore brothers can't get enough of the Gilbert girls." Matt mumbled, Tyler paid him no mind as he watch Saraya laughed at whatever Damon had said and before he knew it he was marching towards the two ignoring Matt's calls.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" He asked anger lacing his tone as he stepped in front of Saraya who could do nothing more than gap at his back.

"Just having a conversation with a lovely lady." Damon smirked provoking the teen further.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't put your mou-"

"Tyler," Saraya growled angrily "Stop acting like you're my boyfriend you're not, not any more. Gosh." Saraya stomped her feet loudly before she turned away not even glancing back at Damon as she rushed towards the door of the school.

She muttered curses under her breath pushing the doors open "I can't believe that little cock blocker."

"I'm too scared to ask what you're talking about."At the feminine voice Saraya raised her gaze from the floor to meet the brown eyes of the one and only Bonnie Bennett.

"Bonnie!" A smile tugged at her lips as she hugged Bonnie tightly rocking them slightly before pulling back. "You wouldn't believe what just happened, I mean the balls that Tyler has to tell a guy that he can't touch me."

Bonnie laughed as she listened to an irritated Saraya "He cheated, we broke up, we're done."

"Okay, okay, breathe." Bonnie laughed "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"It wasn't planned, you know I wouldn't have hesitated to tell you and Elena." Saraya paused seeing as Bonnie had winced at the mention of her best friend's name. "Wait, why'd you make that face?"

"What face? This is my real face." Bonnie said playing dumb

"No not that you did that little wince like when I said Elena." Saraya pointed out "See you did it again. What happened?"

Bonnie sighed inhaling deeply as she clutched her bag strap frowning "We don't really agree on stuff now a days."

"But that's temporary I mean we can't agree on everything." Saraya reasoned

"Yeah I know, we're okay though." Bonnie smiled

"Good,"

"I'll see you later?" Bonnie asked smiling

"It's not like I have anywhere else to be." Saraya touched Bonnie's arm as a way of parting but froze eyes wide as did Bonnie's, both girls pulled apart glancing at each other in confusion.

"J-Jeremy!" Saraya called loudly stepping around Bonnie hurriedly walking towards the boy who was heading down the hall. He turned around meeting Saraya's hazel eyes offering her a small smile as she hugged him tightly "Oh my little munchkin."

"We're in public Raya," Jeremy mumbled causing the girl to pull back laughing a little.

"A few weeks ago you were eager to have me back but now we're 'in public'. I missed you too."

"It's not like that," Jeremy started

"It's okay, I know you only wanted me back so I could see that Tyler was a major dipsh*t." Saraya shrugged "I gotta go go get my schedule but I'll see you around."

Jeremy opened his mouth to reply but Saraya was half way down the hall already.

"I still don't get it, they say technology is so awesome yet I can't download food." Saraya mumbled tapping furiously at her phone glancing up at an amused Bonnie and Elena.

"Still the overdramatic one I see." Elena laughed at her fuming cousin

"I mean I don't get it. Everything is so much better with food, how could they not." Saraya reached for the jar of peanut butter on the counter in Elena's kitchen before dipping her spoon inside.

"Why do you think she's like this?" Bonnie whispered to Elena as they watched the girl ramble to herself

"I'm going to head out onto a limb and guess it has something to do with Tyler." Elena whispered back

"I am over him, I think... But how can he just kiss that little, that little Vicki then tells me he loves me? I saw him, it's not fair."

"Yup definitely Tyler." Bonnie mumbled "All the more reasons to kill him, he just keeps toying with her feelings."

"Same with Vicki, they deserve each other." Elena mumbled

"I wonder how things panned out this time." Bonnie mumbled

*Earlier at Mystic Falls High*

Saraya was getting ready to leave school but decided on taking the back exit instead of the front. He smile faltered once she rounded the corner and caught sight of Tyler leaning against a locker while staring at his phone screen. Her mind immediately flashed back to earlier when she saw him kissing Vickie in the parking lot, without having to think it over she turned around heading for the front double doors instead.

"Saraya," Her pace quickened once she realized that he saw her, a groan left her lips when his hands clamped onto her shoulder turning her to face him. "You, uh, you need a ride home?"

"I was hoping for a sorry," Saraya mumbled crossing her arms across her chest frowning at the nervous boy.

"I'm not going to apologize for loving you and wanting you back."

"So loving me and wanting me back involves tonsil throw down with Vicki Donavon?" Saraya asked raising an eyebrow

"I was pissed, that Damon had his hands on you." Tyler mumbled cheeks tinging red as he let his eyes fall to the floor.

"And that was none of your business." Saraya spat "I could've f*cked him in the parking lot and it still shouldn't matter to you because we're over."

"I can't just turn off my feelings!" Tyler exclaimed in exasperation "And frankly I don't want to, I love you Saraya and I know you still love me too."

"I'd like to ask what drugs your on but I already know. I don't love you, not anymore."

"Look me in the eyes and say it, tell me you don't love me." Tyler challenged

Saraya met his eyes getting ready to have the words leave her lips but they got stuck in her throat. Looking into his eyes all the memories of the time they spent together came rushing back, the countless times he had made her smile, the fact that he was her first everything made it much harder.

"You still have feelings for me Sar, you can't deny it." He said softly stepping towards her

"I do." Saraya said softly stepping back "And every time I realize it, I want to run in front of the next speeding trailer."

Unedited


	3. 03

Saraya leisurely blew on the black wet nail polish on her fingernails as she got ready for the party that would be held in the Lockwood's mansion. All founding families would be present, it didn't sound like much but there was nothing she could really do, being a Gilbert and all.

"Knock, knock." Jackie's head popped between the small gap of the open door smiling widely at her daughter.

"Hey mom," Saraya smiled thinly before sealing the nail polish resting it on her bedside table.

"You look down, what happened?" Jackie asked afraid that Jon's actions were now showing the effect they had on her.

"I just..." Saraya paused exhaling heavily "Never mind."

"I'd like to know what's bothering you." Jackie pressed crouching low so her eyes were leveled with Saraya's.

"I wish we didn't have to stay here, I feel like we're not welcomed." Saraya said softly meeting her mother's gaze.

Jackie sighed softly brushing a loose strand that had escaped Saraya's ponytail behind her ear "Believe me when I say this, I want to give you the life you deserve. You don't deserve any of this, you're kind and even though you've been disappointed by everyone you've put your trust in you're still forgiving."

"You haven't disappoint me mom, I don't care if tomorrow we end up living in a cardboard box. I know you're trying your hardest, Jon doesn't even realized what he has lost."

"Jon?" Jackie asked surprised at her daughter using her father's name

"He lost the privilege to be called dad when he kicked us out." Saraya informed "Now go get dressed,"

Jackie laughed softly "I love you,"

"I love you too." The two shared a brief hug before Jackie left the room to get ready. A sigh left Saraya's lips as she moved towards the dress that lied on the sofa. It was a knee length thin strap red dress, it had lace at the edges where it brushed her knees. It was simple but that's all she's ever been, simple.

She removed her hair tie before moving towards the vanity on the left side of the room. She carefully sat on the cushioned chair before grabbing the brush to run through her hair, while doing this she hummed an unfamiliar tune.

Having had a shower once she got back to the house she was now in an oversized sweatshirt. She slowly removed the fabric from her body now standing in her undergarments. She hurriedly pulled on the dress plopping down in the small sofa to put on her black flats. She was tall enough as it is so she decided on avoiding the heels for tonight.

She moved towards the body length mirror in the room smiling at her a appearance.

"You can do this." She encouraged herself while fluffing her hair, she put on her watermelon lip gloss before leaving the room making her way towards the stairs. The soft music drifted to her ears causing a look of distaste to appear on her features.

People were already flooding the place greeting each other, Saraya glanced around the room looking for her mother so she wouldn't feel so lonely.

Saraya caught sigh of a familiar figure walking through the crowd, her breath hitched as his eyes met hers. She smiled widely at him, to which he gave his infamous crooked smile before he was pulled away from her line of sight by the one and only Caroline Forbes.

With one final look in his direction she walked the opposite way still in search of her mother.

However instead of find in her mother she found Tyler. Inhaling deeply and pinching her arm she tapped his shoulder causing him to turn around meeting her gaze, to say he was shocked that she tried to start a conversation with him was an understatement.

"Do you know where my mom is?" She asked smoothing her hands over her dress.

"She left a few minutes ago." He lied smoothly just as Jackie had asked

"What do you mean she left?" Saraya asked confused

"She's coming back, she just stepped out for a bit." Tyler rushed out noticing how her eyes became glossy at the mention of her mother leaving.

"Oh." Saraya mumbled turning away from Tyler who hurriedly grabbed her arm turning her to face him "What?"

"You look beautiful."

Color filled Saraya's cheek as a laugh left her lips despite her biting down on her lower lip to prevent it. "This-" She started gesturing to her attire "This is normal, i'm not even wearing any makeup. Try lying about something else."

"I'm not lying." Tyler argued

"Why can't I believe you?" Saraya asked rhetorically "Oh because you're a liar."

Saraya shook her arm from his grip backing away but was stopped yet again by Tyler but this time instead of reaching for her arm he asked a question.

"Dance with me? I promise I'll twirl and dip often since that's the only part you love." Tyler rushed out

"You remembered?" Saraya asked smiling slightly before catching herself and pressing her lips in a thin barely there smile "Thanks but no thanks."

Saraya successfully escaped but bumping into someone in the process.

"Sorry,"

Both girls looked up meeting eyes before laughing at their weirdness.

"Elena, totally forgot you'd have to be here." Saraya laughed

"Why is Tyler staring at you?" Elena asked

"I did the worst thing El, I smiled at him."

Elena laughed loudly at her cousin's overdramatic reaction before hugging the taller girl "It's okay."

Saraya met blue piercing eyes while she hugged Elena, a frown tug at her lips as she monitored his smirk. She broke eye contact before pulling away from Elena.

"So how do I look?" She asked Elena twirling in a circle.

"Naturally beautiful."

Damon watched as she twirled for Elena, asking how she looked. Beautiful, he thought to himself. She looked so much like her. Which confused him even more,

"I want to get on the nearest table and just dance." Saraya stated "but the music here sucks."

"Tell me about it." Elena muttered "I think I see Stefan so I'll be right back."

Saraya muttered her protest as Elena skipped away towards her boyfriend.

"Why is a pretty girl like yourself all alone?" Damon's voice caused her to turn around

"They know how catty I get." Saraya smiled

"Would you like to dance?" He asked suddenly

"And get on Caroline's bad side? Of course."

Tyler watched as Damon took her hand leading her towards the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she rested her hand on his shoulder. They clasped their hands together as they slowly moved with whoever was dancing.

Carol approached her son scowling at him as he watched Saraya. "Stop staring at the girl."

Carol gaged the heartbroken look that crossed her son's face as the older Salvatore brother twirled Saraya who laughed loudly.

"I can't."

"So you're going to let her walk over you like that? You can't possibly believe you love her after you invited that Vicki here." Carol argued "It's not hard, stop torturing yourself and just look away."

"You don't understand." Tyler finally broke his gaze from the beaming girl "You don't know what or how I feel, I know I messed up, I get that but you don't get to tell me who to love so stop trying to change my mind about her."

"You have pretty eyes." Saraya smiled in a haze

"I know," Damon smirked

"You're suppose to say thank you." Saraya playfully glared

"So why'd you move back here?" Damon asked

"It's not really interesting." Saraya grimaced

"I find that hard to believe. I'm only asking because I heard Carol talking."

"Great now everyone knows my own father kicked us to the curb." Saraya frowned halting her dancing

"Thank you."

"For what?" She asked confused

"You complimented my eyes," Damon reminded, a smile tugged at her lips as she realized what he had done.

"You're welcome." Her smile turned into a grin as she rest her head on his shoulder humming softly. "Sorry about Tyler,"

"Not your fault."

"He's an ass." Saraya replied

"An ass who you still love." Damon pointed out pulling away from the rigid girl

"I try not to because I don't want to." Saraya sighed softly

"Love doesn't just go away, even if it's the tragic kind like young love." Damon smirked watching as Saraya's expression "Thank you for the dance Miss. Saraya."

Saraya's frown turned to a happy grin as she met Damon's eyes "You said thank you. You're very welcome Mr. Salvatore."

Saraya playfully bowed before turning away from the handsome man to finally look for her mother. Her steps faltered as she made her way into the backyard catching sight of a looming figure on a bench.

"Tyler?" Inhaling deeply the boy lifted his gaze to meet the confused eyes of Saraya "The party is inside you know. Well it's not really a party but it's inside."

Saraya continued walking towards him slowly.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he lowered his gaze back to the ground.

"This is a first. Tyler has gone mute." Saraya joked sitting beside Tyler hesitantly "I'm trying asswipe, talk to me."

"Just when I thought you were going to continue being nice." Tyler chuckled glancing at her, "What are you doing out here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing." Saraya countered "So spill to doctor Phil before I change my mind."

"I needed fresh air I guess. I mean you did turn me down to dance with that weird Salvatore guy."

"Damon isn't weird, he's quite the character actually." Saraya laughed recalling the eldest Salvatore's words along with his blue orbs.

"I'm really sorry about Vicki, I mean it-" Tyler started but was cut off by Saraya's abrupt question.

"Do you really love me Tyler?"

"Of course I do, I always have and I always will."

"Then why'd you cheat?" Saraya asked turning to face him meeting his eyes that were already on her.

"I-I-I don't know," Tyler stammered wincing slightly when Saraya glared at him before she stood to her feet. "Wait- Saraya,"

"Last chance." Saraya mumbled turning to face Tyler, she was surprised to say the least when Tyler cupped her cheeks and firmly pressed his lips against hers.

 _——–_ _Unedited..._ _So thank you guys for the follows and favorites! Really made my day, i'm still trying to figure out how to work this so please bare with me lol. RR maybe? Again thank you you awesome babes! If you guy review I can maybe do dedications? i'm use to doing it on wattpad sooooz yuppp!_


	4. 04

"Tyler I'm serious, put Mr. Fluffy down." Saraya threatened as she stared at her boyfriend who casually held her stuffed panda out her bedroom window. "Tyler, I swea-"

Her sentence died in her throat as he released the stuffed animal before catching it once more turning to grin cheekily at Saraya who glared at him.

"You're too easy." Tyler laughed before setting Mr. Fluffy -who wasn't really fluffy- down on her window seat.

"I cherish those pets." Saraya mumbled before turning away from staring at the brown haired boy she was trying to be mad at. Hands wrapped around her waist as Tyler pulled her back to press against his chest, lowering his lips to her ear he softly uttered three little words.

"I love you."

Saraya bit back her smile as she turned to face him, he swiftly pecked her lips "And you love me."

"Sadly," The brunette remarked feigning annoyance.

"Do you have to move? Can't you just hide out in my bedroom? That would be great." Tyler wiggled his eyebrows at the girl who laughed shaking her head.

"As tempting as that offer is, I have to decline... It doesn't mean I won't visit though and when I do we can show just how much we missed each other." Saraya smiled suggestively as she hooked her hands around Tyler's neck pulling his head down to her lips.

"That I do look forward to."

Saraya couldn't help but return the kiss as they stood under the stars in his backyard. They had shared so many memories together and as they kissed in that moment she remembered just how and why she had fallen for him.

"Yes mom, Elena knows I'm back." Saraya sighed as she approached the Lockwood's mansion.

"Are you even at Elena's?"

"Nope, I'll call you back. Love you." The teen hurriedly ended the call as she rang the doorbell. The door was pulled open by one of the many butlers the house held.

"Good evening, is Tyler home?" Saraya asked "He isn't expecting me, it's kind of a surprise."

"Mr. Lockwood is in his room." The butler hesitantly answered as he stepped out of the way to let her in.

"Thank you," Saraya grinned as she approached the staircase having memorised her way around the large mansion, after all she had spent countless afternoons here.

By the looks of it the Mayor nor his wife were home which was even much better in her opinion. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears, she was too consumed in excitement to even register the sounds that were coming from behind the closed door, which should've worried her.

As she turned the knob and pushed it open her grin faltered as before her was a half naked Tyler lip locked with an equally half naked brunette.

"So much for surprises." Saraya remarked announced her presence causing both to pull apart to stare at the girl in disbelief.

"Shit, Ray-"

"Oh don't let me stop you! Go for seconds."

Saraya squared her shoulders holding her head high as she spoke her words clearly as she met Tyler's eyes as he scrambled to pull on his shirt "We're done."

His hand stopped fumbling with the shirt as they slipped through his fingers "Wait just let me explain."

Saraya shook her head as she backed out of the room allowing her eyes to gloss over as her pace quickened.

"Raya! Stop, wait!"

Her quick walk turned into a fast sprint as she bolted down the stairs ignoring the sound of footsteps behind her.

"Let me-" Tyler's hands wrapped around her forearm pulling her to a halt turning her to face him "Explain."

"What are you going to say? It's not what it looks like? Don't bother calling or texting either cause I'm blocking your ass." Saraya glared furiously at the boy she loved, the boy she thought loved her.

"Baby, j-"

"F*ck you."

When she had finally left the property she allowed herself to cry.

Tyler pulled away when he felt a tear rolled down her cheek stopping on his hand. "What's wrong?"

"You broke my heart Tyler, I cried, I f*cking cried over you. I'm not doing this again." Saraya pulled out of Tyler's grasp

"We can work this out, Saraya please just. I'm sorry."

"We're not getting back together, maybe someday we can be friends but..." Saraya trailed

"I can't just be friends with you Saraya, I love you! I love you so f*cking much and I just- please."

"No."

With one final glance at Tyler, Saraya hurriedly made her way inside wiping away the few tears that had tumbled down her flushed cheeks.

Saraya's POV

It had been exactly three days since the boring founders whatever at the Lockwood's mansion, since the blow up with Tyler and since I had seen Damon.

Though the latter seemed rather sketchy, he was indeed great company... That and he was amazing to look at. As for Tyler, I had done my best in avoiding him, I went as far as spending the nights at Elena's but at those very unlucky times I'd catch the looks he'd send my way.

I was indeed so close to caving, to forgiving him but could I overlook the fact that he cheated and continuously pranced around with said girl after we broke up? I don't think so.

I met up with Bonnie in the hallway as we both chose to ignore what had happened on our first encounter since I got back.

"Why do you look so down?" I asked noting the frown on Bonnie's lips

"I'm not down, I'm happy, very happy." Bonnie laughed turning to face me

"Well Miss. I-am-vey-happy do you wanna hang out later? I'll round up Elena, Matt and Stefan." I smiled "Or no Stefan."

"Sure, we haven't really had a chance to catch up." Bonnie laughed just as we entered History class.

"I heard coach died." I fought the urge to laugh, yes I was sorry for his family who were still grieving but the man was a downright asshole. It didn't really hit me... At all. Was that harsh?

"Yeah," Bonnie said her eyes falling to the floor "And yes that was a bit harsh."

"Wait, what?"

"You said coach-"

"I didn't say it out loud." My brows creased in confusion

"You did."

"I didn't."

"What?" We asked simultaneously before shaking our heads and approached our usual seats.

Weird...

"Matt, we're heading to the grill later... Coming?" I smiled at the tall boy across from me.

"Sure, are you going to be at the sexy suds car wash?" He asked as we walked through the school hall.

"Yes, I will. Are you gonna wash my mom's car for free?" I joked laughing

"I'll have to think about it."

"Ugh forget it."

"I forgot how much of a drama queen you are." Matt stated rolling his eyes, a smile on his lips nonetheless.

"I missed you too." I laughed giving him a long side hug which he happily return. Matt and I weren't best friends but we were close friends. He was always there whenever I hung out with Elena and Bonnie, he was almost like the brother I wish I had. My smile had surely fell when I caught sight of Tyler leaning against my locker, his eyes trained on Matt and I.

"Matt can you tell your friend to piss off?" I asked not bothering to hide my annoyance. He was making it even harder for me not to forgive him.

"As if he'd listen. Look I'm not saying you should forgive him but I know what it's like to not be with the person you care about. It really sucks."

I stopped walking turning to face Matt "The last thing Elena wants is to hurt you, you know that. I promise you'll find someone who is going to love you unconditionally."

"Until then, I'm heading to class. See you at the grill."

I smiled waving as Matt made his way down the hall nodding in greeting at Tyler who barely returned the gesture.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked opening my locker one the boulder of a guy moved.

"You haven't been at the house in three days. I was just making sure I didn't make you uncomfortable." Tyler explained to which I gave a stiff nod trading my World history books for my Chemistry ones.

"I didn't feel comfortable there anyway." I merely shrugged locking the locker door.

"Oh." Tyler had went speechless

"Is that all?"

"Uh, yeah I guess so." Tyler stood straight burying his hands in his pockets.

"You okay?" I asked against my better judgement.

"No." With his simple two letter answer he moved away from his position before me.

Φ Φ Φ Φ

This chapter is not edited at Alllll. It's filled with typos and for that I apologize, I was originally going to post this on Saturday or Sunday but ughhh things got in the way but don't worry I've mapped everything out. Would you guys be interested in a Teen Wolf fic?

RR lovelies


End file.
